Saving A Life
by tegz92
Summary: Callie is a young surgeon trying to further her career in Seattle. But she unintentionally captures the attention of Christian Grey. I have not read the books and have only seen the movie. Ana does not appear in this fic and it is very much AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Ana does not appear in this fic at all**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 _Never forget-_

 _How far you have come. Everything you have gotten through._

 _All the times you have pushed on even when you felt you couldn't._

 _All the mornings you got out of bed no matter how hard it was._

 _All the times you wanted to give up but you got through another day._

 _Never forget how much strength you have learned and developed._

* * *

The rain drizzled lightly onto the grey concrete as she jogged through the city. The grey sky, the grey buildings, the grey day; everything was grey. Rain or not she loved the early morning, the dimness of the day and crisp air were so refreshing. It prepared her for the long day of work that lay ahead of her.

She jogged up the steps into her apartment building and took the stairs instead of waiting for the lift. Walking into her apartment she stripped off her wet clothing and took her long brown wavy hair out of its pony tail and turned the shower on and waited for the bathroom to fill with steam. She stood beneath the scorching water for a few seconds before quickly washing her hair and scrubbing her body before jumping out and quickly dressing for the day. She didn't want to be late for work as there was an important board meeting that morning with the prospect of a new investor.

* * *

"Callie! Cutting it a bit fine there," the chief called out as she walked into the ER draping her stethoscope around her neck.

"Sorry sir didn't mean to," she smiled up at the older man who had been her mentor in her years as an intern.

A loud beeper went off at her hip; she glanced at her pager and looked up at the chief.

"Go, it's an emergency," he responded.

She nodded before jogging out the emergency doors into the ambulance bay to wait for the ambulance. She was joined by several other doctors shortly.

"It's a mass casualty," Eric said beside her. "Probably the worst day to have that stupid board meeting while this is happening."

Callie smiled up at Eric; they had been interns together and had been close friends since.

"I don't mind missing the meeting," she grinned rushing forward to the first of the 4 ambulances that had come screeching to a halt in front of her. The doors flew open and the paramedic started spouting out his hand over procedure.

"He's in cardiac arrest!" Callie exclaimed vaulting onto the bed and straddling the patient and started compressions as the paramedics rushed to wheel the patient into the hospital. Once they had made it into the ER Callie started calling out instructions to the doctors that rushed over to take over from the paramedics.

Callie spun towards the Chief she spotted by the desk, "page cardio now!"

Her eyes locked with piercing blue eyes of a young attractive man in a grey suit briefly before she returned her focus to the patient she was still performing CPR on.

* * *

Callie took her time scrubbing after surgery; it had been a long day. She'd lost two patients on the table after the mass casualty that morning. It was rare for her to lose patients, of course sometimes there was nothing she could do but the odds were always she had more patients with good outcomes than bad. This was just one of those days where it all seems bad.

"I lost my patient too," Eric murmured from the door way.

win some you lose some, hey?"

Eric just nodded. "Chief wants us up in the board room; looks like the meeting will be going ahead."

Callie sighed and finished up quickly before heading up to the board room with Eric.

Entering the room they took their seats with the other board members and doctors.

"Dr. chase and Dr. Crawford thank you for joining us," the chief addressed them. "Sorry about having to change the meeting times but Mr. Grey was gracious enough to return this evening for the meeting."

Callie spotted the man in the suit from that morning and immediately realised that he must be Christian Grey.

He must have noticed her staring at him as his eyes locked with hers but he never broke the eye contact and Callie ended up looking away uncomfortably.

The chief finally wound up the meeting and everyone left the board room. Callie and Eric quickly made their way to the locker room and changed out of there scrubs and got ready to head out to the bar down the road where some of their colleagues were already out celebrating a friend's birthday.

"That Christian guy was really staring at you," Eric teased.

"Yeah I know," Callie nodded, "it was totally creepy hey."

"Hey he's incredibly rich. Wouldn't be so bad if he took you out on a date would it?"

"A date? I think you're getting way ahead of yourself there buddy, he was just staring. Probably one of those sexist types who doesn't think women should be surgeons."

"Yeah sure whatever you say sweet heart," Eric grinned annoyingly at her as he pushed the door open to the bar and held it open for her.

Callie just rolled her eyes at him and made her way over to the bar and ordered a round of tequila shots to be brought over to the booth everyone was occupying.

Callie was a few shots in and now onto a double shot of rum and coke while talking to a close friend when her friend stopped mid-sentence.

"What is it?"

"Is that Christian Grey? Didn't you meet him in the board meeting? What's he like? He's so gorgeous."

Callie looked over to where her friend was looking, "oh right yeah he was in the meeting, I didn't talk to him at all. He seems kinda up tight and intense. But he is definitely good looking I'll give him that."

"Should we wave him over here?"

"No, definitely not. Chief would be furious if he knew we were drinking with him. Give the hospital a bad name and all."

"Eugh Callie live a little," Charlotte giggled standing up from her seat and sauntering towards Christian.

Callie quickly moved in to the group more so she wasn't the most obvious person in the group once Charlotte got him to join them.

* * *

 **Sorry for the really short chapter. I really do not like how it turned out. But I just wanted to get it up because i was sick of trying to re-write it. Please review any and all suggestions are welcome :)**


	2. Authors Note

**To the anonymous reviewer, do not be an arrogant rude human being. Obviously I didn't know there was a fic with the same title. Be polite or get off my fic.**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 _When it feels scary to jump,_

 _That's exactly when you jump._

 _Otherwise you end up staying in the same place your whole life._

 _And that I can't do._

* * *

Callie's eyes bulged as she spotted Charlotte leading Christian towards the booth they were seated at. She quickly through back another shot and tried to put her back more towards them.

Charlotte began introducing Christian to everybody her armed linked around his elbow continuously fluttering her eye lashes at him.

"And you already met Eric and Callie," she finished smiling flirtatiously up at him.

"Hey, how are you?" Eric stood to shake his hand.

Callie groaned inwardly it would be rude of her not to acknowledge him now.

"Hi," she flashed a smile at him spinning in her seat to face him.

"Hello," he smiled back. "I saw you this morning as well didn't I? In the emergency room, you were doing CPR on that kid right?"

"Yeah that was me," she nodded surprised he even remembered. "Must have been an eventful morning for you to witness."

"It was interesting," he nodded before Charlotte dragged his attention back to her.

"Looks like you have a secret admirer," Eric teased once Charlotte had dragged Christian around to the other side to introduce to everyone else.

"Looks like he's Charlotte's new puppy," Callie retorted.

"He's being polite; everyone knows she's too full on to hold down a guy like him."

"A guy like him? Know him well do you?" Callie raised her eyebrow at him flagging down the barman for another round of drinks.

"He's rich and successful, what more is there to know?"

Callie snorted into her drink and finished it quickly before opening her next bottle.

* * *

It was nearly 2 am Callie was long past drunk, she had slowed down a bit but wasn't ready to go home yet. It was her weekend off so she didn't need to hold back. It was her first weekend out in a long time and she just wanted to let her hair down and have fun with everyone. Eric had left a while ago as he was on call later that night so needed to use the day to rest up.

Charlotte had joined up with the rest of the remaining group earlier after Christian had gone back to his office to work.

"No invitation back to the penthouse?" one of the guys joked.

Charlotte glared at him clearly annoyed she hadn't gone home with Christian.

"Don't worry Char you'll be seeing him around the hospital a lot now," Callie grinned at her continuing the joke.

"Ok guys laugh it up I struck out with the fancy rich guy, must be so hilarious for you all. At least I put myself out there."

"Calm down Charlotte we're just teasing," the guy responded.

"Sure Alex, you're just jealous I don't give you the same attention."

"Ok, I didn't come out for a cat fight, I'm gonna call it a night before this gets outta hand," Callie said standing and draining the last of her drink before heading out of the bar and started the walk back to her apartment.

It was that strange pre-dawn light once again making everything grey. It was an easy enough walk she was only a few blocks from her apartment building and the fresh air felt good on her cheeks.

"Callie?" a man called out.

She hadn't been paying much attention to the few people she had passed on her walk so she jumped slightly at the voice and turned to look back.

"Oh, Mr. Grey, I didn't see you."

"Christian, call me Christian. What are you doing out so late? It's not safe."

"I could ask you the same," Callie shrugged turning her back and continuing her walk.

"Did you want a lift home?"

"No I'm fine thanks. I prefer to walk," Callie shook her head looking back. "Besides it's not safe to get in cars with strange men," she threw his line back at him with a smile.

She could feel his gaze on her back as she continued on her way and smiled to herself.

Charlotte would kill her if she ever found out.

* * *

Callie's eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright in bed as her alarm went off scaring her. She had forgotten to turn it off when she'd stumbled in the door only an hour earlier. She groaned flopping back down onto her pillow, there was no way she'd get back to sleep now. She sighed and dragged herself out of bed and got dressed to go for a run, that would at least make her feel a little better to sweat out the alcohol and stop a hangover forming.

She'd nearly finished her lap around the park when someone grabbed her elbow pulling her to a stop. She spun quickly her fist clenched ready to face her attacker but stopped herself when her eyes locked with the same grey eyes from the day before.

"Christian, we have to stop meeting like this," she let out her breath.

"I agree," he nodded. "Coffee at 8?"

It wasn't much of a question because he turned and continued on his rum before Callie had a chance to respond.


End file.
